LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen hanging out in the living room as Erin sleeps on the couch) Erin: *Light snoring* Jack: Erin. Erin:..... Jack: Erin. Erin: *Moans* Jack: *Sigh* Erin: *Light snoring* Jack: Slimy. Slimer: Hm? Jack: Wake Erin up please. Slimer: With pleasure! (Slimer walks over to Erin) Slimer: Oooh Eriiiin. Erin: *Moans* No.... Slimer: Come on Erin. Erin: Sleep.... Slimer: Jack wants you up. Erin: Well I...want sleep.... Slimer: Well in that case... (Slimer goes and picks up Blue) Slimer: You know what to do Blue. (Slimer goes back to Erin and puts Blue on her) Blue:..... (Blue begins to crawl under Erin's shirt) Erin: *Moans*..... Jack: Whoa Slimer that's not what I meant! Blue get out of there! Slimer: Trust me Jack it'll work. Blue: *Giggling* Erin: *Moans* What is- … !!! BLUE!!! (Erin sits up in shock) Slimer: It worked! Erin: *Tries to get Blue out her shirt* BLUE!! NO!! GET OUT OF THERE!! Blue: *Giggling* Erin: WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME!?! Slimer: You made the first impression. Erin: *Groans* Slimer: He's not gonna hurt you Erin! Erin: HE SHOULDN'T BE IN THERE!!! Slimer; Hey I taught him boundaries! Erin: Well get him out! !!! AH HE'S RUBBING ME!!! Slimer: You don't mind when he rubs you before Erin: THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RUBBING MY WAIST AND RUBBING MY CHEST!!! Jack: ! OH HELL NO!! (Jack reaches under Erin's shirt and grabs Blue) Jack: Sorry kiddo! Fun's over! (Jack pulls Blue out) Jack: *Sigh* Erin: Phew.... Blue: *Sniffs and whines* Erin: Huh? Slimer: *Gasp* (Blue then begins crying) Blue: *Crying* Slimer: AH!! Erin: B-Blue! Jack: I didn't mean to make him cry! Blue: *Sobbing* Jack: I-I'm sorry Blue, I'm sorry please don't cry! Slimer: Oh man... Erin: W-What do we do?! Jack: Uhhh.... Slimer: G-Give him to Erin! Jack: Huh?? Slimer: DO IT! (Jack quickly gives Blue to Erin) Erin: U-Uh B-Blue its-its okay! Don't cry! (Blue continues crying before he slowly begins to calm down) Blue: *Sniff* ...... Erin: You okay? (Blue wraps around Erin's waist) Erin: *Smile* Heh. (Erin gently pats Blue) Slimer: Whew... Jack: I didn't mean make him cry... Now I feel like a jerk... Slimer: It's okay Jack. You didn't mean it. Jack: *Sigh* (Alex walks in) Alex: Hey guys, get ready we're heading out! Erin; Huh? Anne: What's going on? Alex: Avalos is up to some shit again! Jack: Where? Miles: Is he nearby? What world is he in? Alex: He's not in another world. He's in Hawaii. Erin: HAWAII!? NO WAY! Scott: Dude seriously?! Leo and me always wanted to go to Hawaii! Alex: Well if we get this done quick maybe we can visit, but he's up to something and apparently it's looking suspicious. Miles: What's the plan? Alex: Open a portal. We'll figure it out on the way. Jack: Works for me. Raynell: Let's go! (The heroes open a portal and head to Hawaii) Miles: Here we are! Erin: Alright! Hawaii! Rose: Ooooo! Alex: Now then, where is this activity at? (The heroes look around before they notice a large gathering of M.A Soldiers and vehicles on the beach looking out into the ocean) Jack: That looks like something. Xylia:.... (The heroes approach the soldiers. Alex walks up to the Captain) Alex: What's going on? M.A Captain:....See for yourself. (The Captain hands Alex some binoculars. Alex takes them and looks out into the ocean where he sees Avalos floating over the water far out in the distance) Alex:....Avalos. (Avalos is seen holding the woman from his realm) Alex: What is he doing....? Erin: What is it? Alex: Not sure. (Avalos is seen looking at the woman) Avalos: The heroes have arrived. Our time has finally come. (Avalos takes a dagger and stabs the woman, causing her to transform into an odd looking Doom Seeker that roars in pain) Alex: ??? (Avalos drops the woman into the ocean) Avalos: *Smirk* Good luck heroes. (Avalos teleports away) Alex: Hmmm..... Miles: What's going on? Alex: He stabbed some woman and dropped her into the water. Erin: Really? Alex: Yeah. But, I don't see- (Suddenly, the ground begins to shake) Alex:..... Ian: Uhhhh.... Scott: What is that? M.A Soldier: THERE!!! IN THE WATER!!!! (Out in the water, a MASSIVE deformed Doom Seeker Turtle emerges from the water) Alex: Holy shit.... Seeker Turtle: *Loud roar* (The legs of the turtle are seen slowly growing) Erin: Is that....a turtle?? Miles: A big one no less! (Avalos then appears above the group) Avalos: Impressive right? Raynell: What did you do!? Avalos: Awakened my pet. That turtle you see there is one of my Titans. Aquatis. Alex: Titans? Avalos: Creatures of destruction Alex. Creatures who's main goal is to destroy whatever planet they're on with no hesitation. (Avalos looks back at the turtle) Avalos: Of course, looks like Aquatis needs a few minutes. I'd say it'll only be about an hour before he's at full strength. Erin: What happens then? Avalos: Once he regrows his legs, each stomp will send massive tsunamis across the planet, flooding it and destroying all life within. Alex: !! Avalos: So unless you want to try and fruitlessly defeat Aquatis, I suggest you and these soldier boys get to work! You only have ONE hour. (Avalos vanishes) Rose: HEY! Xylia:..... Alex: One hour. We only have one hour before that thing destroys the island. Miles: Not just the island. At that thing's size, the tsunamis it'll create will flood the entire world! Erin: Great... Ruby: What do we do? M.A Captain: We're gonna get you onto that Turtle! Alex: Huh? M.A Captain: We've got a few helicopters that can fly you over. We'll drop you off and assist you in finding any weak points. Alex: Thanks captain! All right everyone! Let's go! (The heroes start to move. Xylia though watches the turtle) Xylia:.... I won't allow this. I cannot allow this to happen. Ivy: Mom come on! Xylia: C-Coming! (The heroes all get on the helicopters. It then cuts to them flying over Aquatis's shell) M.A Pilot: Alright, jump now! (The heroes all jump off the copter and lands on the turtle shell) Alex: Whoa..... Erin: It's like a giant canyon... Jack: Yeah... Scott: So how do we stop this thing? Just attack? Xylia: No. This thing's too big for our attacks to do any real damage. We gotta find another way. Miles: Like what? (Alex's radio rings out) M.A Captain: *Voice* Lorthare. You there? Alex: We're here Captain. M.A Captain: *Voice* We scouted out and scanned the shell. There appears to be several cave openings on it that'll take you into the turtle's innards. You should be able to take it out there. Miles: Innards? Erin: Ewwww! M.A Captain: *Voice* There's an entrance to your right. Use it. (The heroes see a cave opening to their right. Alex:.... Miles: Wow. Erin: Wait we wave to go INSIDE the turtle? Jack: Yep. Erin: *Groans* Jack: Don't worry Erin. Miles: This'll be a learning experience. Raynell: Welp. Into the disgusting bowls of a turtle. *Goes in* Kyle: You ever wonder what's inside a turtle Emily? Emily: Nope. Kyle: Me neither. (The two enter) Erin:.....*Sigh* (The other heroes then enter the turtle. The scene then cuts to Slimer and Batty sitting at home) Slimer:..... Batty: Sooooo.....What do you wanna do Slimy? Slimer: I... I'm not sure. Batty: I mean we got the kids to ourselves now! Pink: *Cooing* Batty: Aww there's my little flyer. Pink: Flyer... Batty: Come on! Come up to mommy! (Pink flies up into Batty's lap) Batty: Awww there you go. Pink: *Snuggles up to Batty* Mommy... Batty: *Pets Pink* Awww. Slimer: I'm so glad she has wings. Batty: Me too. Maybe when she's older, I can teach her some cool tricks! Slimer: Heh. Yeah. Batty: And look at you! You've got all these kids to take after you! Slimer: Yep! Our own slime babies! Red: *Giggle* Yellow: Slime.... (Slimer picks the other babies up) Slimer: *Smile* Blue; Mommy.... Slimer: My adorable colorful slimy babies! Green: Slimy.... Slimer: Yeah! (Slimer pokes Green's stomach) Slimer: Slimy little guys! Green: *Giggles* Red: Yay slime...! Slimer: *Smiles* Batty: Say, you think the others are okay? Slimer: Eh, I'm sure they're fine! Batty: Hmmmm, good enough! (The two begin playing with their kids) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts